sueniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
Daniel J. Molloy, one of several vampires played by Sarah, and one of the more notorious members of her character stable. That "J" stands for James, and as far as Daniel's suethor knows, he doesn't actually have a middle name in canon. This page is still under construction. Appearance & Personality On the 'verse, Daniel is described as being 6 feet tall, with a lean but muscular figure with long-ish chestnut-brown hair and violet eyes. He's usually seen in blue jeans and a t-shirt, with little variation beyond that. Despite the simplicity of his clothes, he still cuts quite a figure--like all vampires, he has an almost tangible presence and an otherworldly charisma. Daniel's suethor knows that in canon, he's a blonde, but she's always pictured him as being dark-haired, long before she ever used Máté Kamarás as his model. And then there's 'verse!Daniel's personality...and he is certainly a very different beast than what is encountered in the books. Most of the time he maintains a calm, sometimes jarringly so demeanor, rarely showing any extreme emotion--unless he's on the hunt, and then he is an entirely different creature: violent, passionate, almost wild (particularly when he gets covered in blood). Sadistic when it comes to his prey, he's not above tormenting/torturing people, be it playing head games or causing physical pain. At the same time, he's not the sort to rush into a situation (usually) and will actually draw things out (be it stalking someone for a while, actually seducing someone or simply being a bastard). And yet at the same time, he can be quite personable and charming when he feels so inclined, in fact friendly with a boyish grin or a mischeivous smirk. Though in the main a loner, he does have others he associates with, though they're usually not much better than he is. Most prominent of these would be Dorian Gray, with whom he has a rather intense relationship (to put it mildly). Though his behavior can be rather chaotic, there is one thing that can be considered a constant: Daniel is a bookworm. His mind will invariably wander in the direction of that subject if it has nothing else to focus on, and he can often be found sitting in a corner reading. Pre-'verse Background Canon backstory From wikipedia: Daniel was the young, unnamed "reporter boy" who interviewed Louis in Interview with the Vampire. He has ash blonde hair, violet eyes and "a student's face". After the interview (and Louis's refusal to turn him into a vampire), he became absorbed in finding Lestat. He did not find him but he did find Lestat's watch and Armand in Lestat's house in New Orleans. Armand was fascinated with Daniel and chased him around the world for approximately three years before they began a proper relationship together. Daniel is given a small vial of Armand's blood to wear around his neck as protection from other vampires, who would sense the power in Armand's blood. Together, with the wealth Daniel earned from the book he published about Louis combined with the incredible wealth saved up by Armand through the centuries, they bought an island resort that Armand dubbed "Night Island." Daniel is despondent, however--he desires more than anything to become a vampire and Armand holds out from doing so for a long time. Their relationship lasts for ten more years. Daniel continues to hunger for immortality, and Armand persistently refuses. This dichotomy of the two switching between the role of the dominant and submissive partner adds a sado-masochistic undertone to their relationship. Armand needs Daniel as a teacher and guide in the modern world, where Daniel needs Armand in order to survive (he self-destructs any time he attempts to leave Armand). They are trapped in a game where neither is truly master nor slave. Daniel does not appear in The Vampire Lestat but returns (and is named) in Queen of the Damned. Ultimately, it becomes clear to Armand that Daniel is truly dying, in part from extensive alcohol abuse. Against his better judgment, Armand brings him home and performs the Dark Trick, making Daniel an immortal vampire. This occurs just before Lestat's San Francisco concert. Daniel was thirty-two when transformed. Here is where Daniel's story deviates from canon. Fanon backstory His story between QotD and the ‘verse is based on events from an RPG that Sarah played him in several years ago. The basic premise of the RPG was thus: the only events that would be considered canon are those from the first three books…what comes after is determined by the players. The RPG takes place at Night Island—what remains of the canon vampires have all congregated there: Armand, Daniel, Marius, Pandora, Gabrielle, Lestat, Louis, Jesse, Eric. This new coven that Armand was trying to establish for the most part has several months of uninterrupted bliss. Until a mortal sees Daniel kill someone, and then report it to the police. The police wind up at the mansion of Night Island, but only Armand answers the door and is able to send them away. This situation results in a nasty argument between Armand and Daniel, the situation escalating to a physical confrontation before it all ends with Armand running out of the house, and later Daniel leaves as well…though his leaving is of a more permanent intent. Eric and Pandora, however, track him down and manage to talk him out of it and to return to the mansion. Through these events, he starts to form a bond with the other two. Armand has come to the conclusion that he needs to put some distance between himself and his fledgling, and so leaves the mansion. The following evening, Adriana appears holding a baby—both her and the infant are vampires, sent to Night Island by Joseph, a powerful and old vampire who is fanatical about the old ways and determine to cleanse the island of its heresy. The vampire baby saps Adriana of what little energy she has, and so Adriana is carried into the house by Daniel so that he can give her some of his blood and help her along. She winds up taking more than he can handle, however, and Daniel falls into a faint. Adriana is able to relay the threats from Joseph before an OC, Alexander, appears. Alex is a human that was promised immortality by Joseph if he helped Adriana deliver her message (as Adriana has no real people skills and makes anything sound convoluted when it isn’t). Alex is not afraid of the vampires, and death threats made against him don’t faze him at all—he’s already slowly dying of cancer. In the absence of another to seek comfort from, Daniel starts to bond with the boy. The next night, several of the vampires begin showing signs of what will be revealed to be a supernatural disease that affects only vampires (the ones contracting it being Gabrielle, Daniel, Pandora and Armand). Adriana and the vampire baby decay in a horrifying manner. In the meantime, the disturbed and depressed Alexander tries to commit suicide, but is stopped in time by Daniel. The boy only wants to escape his inevitable fate thanks to his illness, and Daniel is strangely moved enough by his plight to want to help him by turning him. Daniel can’t, however, as he’d only infect the boy with the vampire disease and doom him to another horrible fate. Instead Daniel manages to convince Lestat to do it for him. This causes a schism among the vampires, angering Marius and in the end splitting the coven up into several parts—Louis and Lestat avoiding the others, while Daniel and Alex moved out of the mansion and into an apartment. Over the course of a mostly uneventful week, Daniel’s illness worsens and he eventually goes comatose. Alex races back to the mansion to bring help, and after Daniel is strengthened with some of Lestat’s blood (drunk from a cup, so as not to infect Lestat) he’s carried back to the house. Everyone has only just arrived in time to receive a mental message from the newly returned Armand…who has been brought back by Joseph, along with two of Joseph’s fledglings, Crystal and Lillian. Joseph repeatedly attempts to convert everyone to the Old Ways, threatening that if no one follows him then they will never receive the cure to the supernatural disease. When everyone realizes that Joseph in fact doesn’t have a cure, the meeting falls to bickering and then dissolves into out and out fighting between the two factions. In the end, Joseph is subdued enough that Eric is able to incinerate him. Eventually, Daniel recovers from the illness and is reunited with Armand, and the two reconcile. Alex, in jealousy, flees and hides from the scene. Alex unknowingly blunders across what little remains of Adriana. Daniel and Alex quickly leave before Armand puts an end to Adriana’s misery and burns her to ash. Sadly, the RPG died off here. So, Sarah came up with a resolution to at least Armand and Daniel’s plots. Armand is extremely ill, a hold-over from his captivity with Joseph, and doesn’t recover. The other vampires, driven off by Armand’s slowly growing madness, desert the island, taking Alex with them. Daniel is left mostly in the hands of his now deranged maker, and the near ax-crazy Armand torments and abuses him to a horrible degree, enough so that Daniel’s own perceptions become warped and twisted into the personality we see now. Somehow, Daniel manages to escape from his sire, and flees to Paris…which brings him to the ‘verse. Sue Obsession Daniel's first appearance on the 'verse was in a coffee shop, where he encountered the self-insert version of Renn. Renn had mistaken him for her then-boyfriend der Tod (who also, coincidentally, is modeled by Máté Kamarás). The self-insert found herself drawn into a conversation with the vampire, and Daniel was able to persuade her to leave the coffee shop with him and go for a walk along the River Seine. Of course, it wasn't a "walk" at all--conversation quickly fell by the wayside as the vampire half-seduced/half-threatened sueRenn into a sexual encounter, taking blood from her in the process. He did not, for some unknown reason, harm her any further than biting her neck, and carried her back home to her apartment unscathed. This was nowhere near the end of their interactions with each other. Some days later, Daniel left a note at Renn's apartment, hinting at her to meet him back at the Seine. After a brief conversation with her friend Hallie (another self-insert), Renn left her apartment, Hallie staying behind to wait for her return. Not long after Renn's departure, Daniel arrived, initially staying hidden to observe Hallie before making his presence known. Then followed a rather creepy conversation that ended in rape, and the vampire left for the Seine immediately after. Renn was already at the river when he arrived, and immediately confronted him about the first night on the river. It was at this point that Daniel professed having a fascination with Renn, all but saying up front that he planned on stalking her. The conversation ended with his hinting at what had happened just recently at the apartment, prompting Renn to rush back home. After an undetermined amount of time later, Daniel was tasked by the psychotic assassin Mr. Teatime (of Discworld infamy) to take care of a "friend" of his, the erstwhile self-insert of Mira. Having no qualms about dealing with Teatime's sort, the vampire took up the offer and found Mira in the Opium Den, bound and lying in the midst of a room that was littered with dead bodies and splashes of blood (the results of the assassin's handiwork). Unfazed by the sight of the carnage, Daniel wasted no time in tormenting Mira, biting her repeatedly before violating her--and informing her of the reason behind his presence in the room. Leaving her to whatever fate might throw next, the vampire left soon after, task done. Renn & Cal Once again, Daniel returned to Renn's apartment--not really knowing why he did, only that he really couldn't resist returning to cause more trouble there. He found her alone, babysitting, and wasted no time in harassing her and threatening her. The situation might have gotten far, far worse if it weren't for der Tod returning to the apartment in time to rescue Renn from the vampire. An intense fight ensued, der Tod gaining the upper hand and expelling Daniel from the premises, threatening him with death if he ever returned (not that such threats frighten Daniel). Daniel first encountered Cal when she happened to wander past him one night while he was standing about, idly waiting for nothing in particular. While chatting her up, he was attacked by the hunger for blood and dragged her into a nearby alleyway. What initially started as just another bite quickly dissolved into bloodplay, Cal quickly overcoming her fear of the vampire and getting into the spirit of things. He'd taken a lot of her blood, however, and to keep her from dying purely for selfish reasons (he couldn't very well taker her dead body--he has some standards, after all) he transformed her into a vampire. At that point, as it is a theme with Daniel, the whole thing shifted from blood lust being satisfied to another kind of lust entirely having sway. This encounter, unlike the previous ones, ended much differently--Cal and Daniel actually got along, Daniel filling Cal in on all that she'd need to know about what she was now, showing her the best tactics to use when hunting for blood among other things. They made their way to Daniel's sanctuary, a run-down old house that was largely ignored by the regular Parisian citizens. After yet another moment of passion, Cal had to return to her current residence (Castle Krolock, as it happened) before the sunrise that was coming in a few moments made short work of her. Some nights later, Daniel was caught in the act of disposing of the body of his latest bite victim by Arielle. In an act of pure violence, he grabbed the hapless woman and started to brutalize her. Before the situation got too far, however, Cal arrived and rescued Arielle from any further injury. There followed a verbal fight between vampire and fledgling, an argument that revealed how Daniel viewed humans--as little more than playthings to be used for the amusement of vampires. Cal, digusted with him, basically told him not to expect anything from her anymore, and left with Arielle, taking the human woman to safety. Unruffled, Daniel simply continued on his way. Once again, Renn had the misfortune to run into Daniel--this time the hapless self-insert was merely walking home when the vampire, tired of the cat-and-mouse game he'd started with her, finally ended the sadistic tango in a scene of blood and violence, which ended with Renn being drained of blood almost to the point of death. To save herself, she managed to drink of Daniel's blood and was transformed into a vampire. Knowing full well that she wouldn't want anything to do with him, Daniel left her where she was with a suggestion that she seek out another vampire to learn about what she'd just become. Daniel should have taken into account something he'd encountered before--der Tod. When the vampire reached home, the personification of Death attacked him and the two fought each other once again, trashing Daniel's sanctuary in the process. Having soundly curb-stomped the vampire, der Tod left the scene after hurling him through the second-story window of the house. And that is how he met Dorian Gray. Dorian Category:Stu Category:Vampires Category:Book Fandoms Category:Supernatural Beings